


Sou-kun

by karunebulous



Category: Gintama
Genre: Banter, F/M, Parody, Sequel, Spoilers, gintamaverse, mention of Soul Switch Arc, teaser!Okita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karunebulous/pseuds/karunebulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un ritual típico que se sale un poco fuera de lo común. One-shot. OkiKagu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sou-kun

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Algo cliché (muy cliché para un fanfic de este par, realmente) que estuvo rondándome en la cabeza. Se puede considerar una secuela de «Pesadilla» —aunque no es necesario leer ese drabble para leer esta historia—, según como lo interprete el lector. Una que otra palabra no es error ortográfico ni de transcripción, Kagura confunde a veces las palabras.
> 
> Kiku-Ichimonji RX-18 es el nombre de la katana de Okita, también la usa como Ipod (Referencia al Arco de la Rebelión en el Shinsengumi, cuando Tosshi aparece)
> 
> Oronamin C Drink es una soda energética con sabor a cítricos que contiene vitamina C, B2 y B6 y viene en una botella de 120 ml con tapa sellada y se introdujo en el mercado de las bebidas en 1965 (google es tu amigo XD) y es la bebida que toma Kagura (permitida por su intento de jefe, of course… aunque en el mini arco del Takamagahara se le ve bebiendo tequila con las demás Jackies lol)
> 
> Un guiño a Fairy Tail. Kagura y Happy tienen la misma seiyuu, Rie Kugimiya.

Banquillos destrozados, transeúntes huyendo hacia lugares más seguros que ese parque con claras señales de haber sido víctima del enfrentamiento entre dos seres de temperamento colosal que se desafiaban con la mirada cuando estaban uno frente al otro. Insultos venían de ambas partes, muy esporádicos porque ellos no se molestaban en intercambiar demasiadas palabras; les era más emocionante el comunicarse a disparos de un paraguas púrpura, ataques con la  _Kiku-Ichimonji RX-18_ , puños y patadas. Ese era un reflejo condicionado, el ritual al que Sougo Okita y Kagura estaban acostumbrados.

Aunque los ciclos repetitivos pueden salirse del estándar sin quererlo.

El paraguas estaba tirado en el suelo, lejos de su alcance. El clima era inclemente hoy, una clara desventaja para una Kagura que comenzaba a sentir los estragos de exponerse a tantos rayos solares de repente. Por supuesto, Okita aprovechó su debilidad, estampándola contra un viejo roble y estaba frente a ella tan inexpresivo como siempre.

—Parece que es mi victoria —sentenció y los ojos azul eléctrico lo miraban con rabia, como si quisieran convertirlo en polvo cósmico en ese momento.

Kagura resopló, consciente del ligero dolor en su espalda contra el árbol —y también aliviada momentáneamente por la sombra que le brindaba—. Era una de esas veces en las que estaba agradecida de ser una Yato y no una humana común, quien seguramente tendría unas cuantas costillas rotas o la columna destrozada con ese ataque. Al menos esperaba no haber sufrido daños que ameriten una estancia en el hospital… si es que la aceptaban —aunque la verdad lo único bueno del hospital era que podía comer gratis—. Gin-chan aún debe la factura de la última vez que estuvo internada allí, precisamente por haberse peleado con el bastardo sádico.

Aun así, no quería aceptar ser derrotada por alguien al que le gustaba jugar sucio.

Okita le daba una mirada plana a la mocosa que lo sacaba de quicio con su actitud indómita y desafiante. No la soportaba. No soportaba su frívolo _cheongsam_  rojo, ni su menuda figura. Tampoco los ridículos adornos que llevaba en el cabello que reflejaba su naturaleza salvaje y esos grandes ojos que irradiaban vitalidad —pero que siempre lo miraban con ganas de desmembrarlo—. Mucho menos su estúpido acento. Ni hablar de las pocas sonrisas que le dedica… cargadas de burla cuando logra derribarlo, pero nunca falsas.

—¡Inútil asqueroso pedazo de mierda!

Por supuesto, su infaltable léxico de camionero no podía pasarse por alto.

—No habría suficiente jabón en Edo para lavar la cloaca que tienes por boca, China.

La respuesta de Kagura fue mostrarle el dedo corazón.

—Tú siempre tan elocuente —Okita ni se inmutó ante el gesto grosero.

Kagura esperaba recibir puñetazos o una que otra patada que replicaría de inmediato. Lo que no esperaba era al bastardo sádico mirándola fijamente, acortando los pocos pasos que la separaban del árbol y él. Estaba cabreada, pero eso rebosaba el vaso de la nula paciencia que le tiene a esa excusa de policía.

—¿Qué coño haces, imbécil? —espetó— ¿Quién te dijo que podías estar tan cerca?

Okita puede que no la aguantara, pero disfrutaba hacerla rabiar. Eso era influencia de sus tendencias sádicas; le proporcionaba una enorme satisfacción sacar de sus cabales a personas de voluntad fuerte  —aunque en el caso de China, quizás era estupidez crónica— y poco a poco, sin que se den cuenta, tenerlas en la palma de su mano. China era —y renuentemente lo admitía— un hueso duro de roer del que hasta ahora no se aburriría.

Menos ahora, cuando de repente se le ocurrió como cabrearla aún más.

—Vamos. ¿Por qué tan tímida, China? —preguntó en tono monocorde—. Ni que fuera la primera vez que estamos a una distancia similar —apoyó una mano contra el tronco, sin despegar su vista de ella—. Si mi memoria no me falla, una vez me sostuviste en tus brazos y…

—¡Ese fue el cabeza hueca de Zura! —bramó, alzando un poco la cara—. ¡Por mi parte, no te abrazaría así hubiese bebido demasiado  _Oronamin-C_!

—Vaya que eres una niñata.

—¡No subestimes las virtudes del  _Oronamin-C_! —se defendió— ¡Es una bebida para la mujer sotisficada y triunfadora de hoy!

— ¿Dónde está la mujer triunfadora y  _sofisticada_? —la interrumpió Okita—. Lo único que yo veo es a una cría que no puede controlar sus arcadas.

»—¡Previene el resfriado e impide el cansancio! ¡Te da alas! —continuó sin querer prestarle atención. Era la única heroína de la  _Jump_  que se ha atrevido a vomitar abiertamente, ¿Y qué? ¡Ya se ha disculpado muchas veces por hacerlo!

—Slogan equivocado. ¿Si sabes que estás violando el  _copyright_ , China?

—Esto es Gintama. Deberías estar acostumbrado, Sádico —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Acaso me dirás que te llena completamente de energía?*—ironizó.

— _Aye, aye, sir!_  —exclamó vehemente, sin importarle ignorar por segunda vez los derechos de autor.

Okita siempre pensó que China era una cría con el cerebro lleno de moho y ahora estaba comprobando haber acertado.

—Cualquiera con sentido común sabría que no hay nada como un buen trago de sake.

—¡Tú también eres un niñato! —le recordó, haciendo oídos sordos al indignado «Tengo dieciocho» de su némesis y se dijo que Shinpachi era mejor para hacer el papel de serio, no ella—. Gin-chan tiene razón al decir que esta ciudad está como está por ineptos de uniforme que viven a costillas de nuestros impostes, sí.

—Al menos yo tengo un sueldo y se dice  _impuestos_ , inmigrante ilegal idiota —le corrigió Okita—. A estas alturas del manga ni siquiera puedes hablar decentemente. Es patético, China.

—¡Cállate! —le contestó con enojo—. No es mi culpa que el gorila insista en que yo tenga este acento.  Debe tener sus razones y no piensa que tal vez yo quiera hablar normalmente —admitió.

Había practicado mucho con las  _Jump_ viejas de Gin-chan para dominar el idioma. También la jefa y Shinpachi la ayudaron enseñándole a escribir algunos  _kanjis._ Pero ni siquiera iba a justificarse con un personaje secundario que sale en el manga demasiado para su gusto.

—O quizás piense que pronunciar una frase fluidamente es una tarea muy profunda para que la procese la lenteja que tienes por cerebro —supuso, mirándola con lástima fingida.

—¡Tú… escroto sucio!

Es oficial, ese idiota era experto en tocarle las narices.

—«Sou-kun» suena mejor —dijo con una sonrisa torva—. ¿O acaso no recuerdas haberte dirigido a mí con una confianza que no te he dado?

Kagura nunca había sentido tantas ganas de agarrar el cuello del sádico y separárselo de la cabeza. ¿Preocuparse por  _él_? ¡Sólo cuando Gin-chan pague la renta puntualmente —y sus salarios atrasados— o que Shinpachi deje de ser virgen, si!

Aun hervía de rabia al recordar como Zura tuvo las bolas —y también el palo. Si decide convertirlo en Zurako de forma permanente quizás llegue a un acuerdo monetario con Kyuubei para que se haga de ellos y vaya que estaba considerándolo peligrosamente— de decirle que aceptara su destino con ese pendejo. ¿Acaso es fanático de las novelas de bolsillo o algo?

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con ese tema? Ya supéralo, Sádico.

—Eres tú la que no lo supera, China.

Por alguna razón, a Okita no le sorprendía la reacción de su rival. ¿Por qué ahogarse en un vaso de agua sólo porque el gorila se haya antojado de darle _fanservice_  al público? Obviamente, a él tampoco le gustaba la idea de imaginarse junto a esa subnormal caminando por la ciudad tomándola de la mano cuando tengan una cita en la que seguramente su cartera terminará temblando por todo lo que traga esa glotona… si estuviese en algún  _doujinshi_ o  _fanfic_ , porque él no era así. Cuando mucho,  _sí_ llegara a tener una cita con China —evento tan imposible como dejar de intentar asesinar a Hijikata cuando se le presenta la oportunidad— la llevaría gateando por las calles sujeta por una cadena en el cuello y un bozal, y por supuesto la haría comer en el suelo.

—¡Ya quisieras! —exclamó— Y me importa una mierda como prefieras que te llamen.

En realidad, a Okita tampoco le interesaba que su forma de trato comenzara a cambiar. ¿China sonriéndole? ¿Hablándole con amabilidad? Eso sería el apocalipsis. Es más, para ella él simplemente es «Sádico» —junto con una serie de nombres peyorativos cuando se iban a las manos— y para él, ella siempre sería «China», ese fue el tácito acuerdo al que llegaron cuando se conocieron en ese  _Hanami_.

—En el fondo tu prefieres llamarme así —Okita continuaba tomándole el pelo. Le gustaba verla furiosa y dispuesta a saltarle a la yugular.

Nunca iba a admitirlo a viva voz, pero Kagura comenzaba a sentirse incómoda. Ese vago con uniforme se había atrevido a  reducir —aún más— la distancia entre ellos. Estaba tan consciente de la cercanía de ambos cuerpos que deberían repelerse entre sí.

—En el fondo lo que prefiero es acabar contigo.

—No si yo acabo contigo primero.

—Sigue soñando, cabrón —siseó—. ¡Aléjate! ¡Estás invadiendo mi espacio personal! —gritó.

Okita estaba impresionado. ¿Desde cuándo China puede utilizar palabras tan maduras como «espacio personal»? Por lo que sabía, el hemisferio izquierdo de su cerebro solo procesaba cosas inútiles.

—¿No vas a decir Sou-kun una vez más? —insistió.

—Jódete, enano siniestro.

—No es enano siniestro. Es Sou-kun.

Kagura iba a exterminarlo algún día. ¿Quién se creía ese idiota? Quiso empujarlo, pero él parecía tener mucha resistencia y hasta se daba el lujo de presionarla contra el árbol. ¿Todavía seguía afectada por el sol a pesar de estar resguardada en la sombra que brindaba ese árbol? ¿O el sádico aumentó su fuerza?

—¡Vete al…!  —lo que iba a decir se quedó atorado en la garganta.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en esa expresión furiosa, fue como si un interruptor desconocido dentro de Okita decidiera actuar por su cuenta. Antes de detener a sus siempre fieles —en circunstancias normales— funciones motoras, su cabeza estaba bajando lo suficiente para que ambos rostros estuviesen cercanos. La brisa era suave, casi imperceptible y él podía sentir como ambas respiraciones chocaban una contra la otra. Luego —y él no podía reconocerse a sí mismo— posó sus labios en los de su rival. Aunque fue breve, pudo saber de primera mano que los labios de ella eran muy suaves. También notó un sabor ligeramente amargo —de seguro son sus infaltables tiras de  _sukonbu_ — que debería provocarle nauseas, pero curiosamente no era así —¿O quizás sus papilas gustativas se inmunizaron de tanto ver a Hijikata ahogarse en comida de perro? Esa sería la opción más lógica— y rompió el contacto en cuanto volvió a sus sentidos.

Kagura se quedó congelada en el sitio. Ella sentía que su alma salió brevemente de su cuerpo y no podía vocalizar ni un simple comentario ácido… ¡Ese imbécil se había pasado!

—¿Qué mierda fue eso? —Kagura finalmente recuperó el habla.

—Respiración boca a boca —Okita respondió con sarcasmo—. Obvio, fue un beso.

—¡Ya se lo que es un beso, veo tele dieciocho horas al día! —exclamó—. ¿Por qué coño lo hiciste?

—Porque me dio la gana.

Algún día, Kagura se cargará a ese cabrón definitivamente. ¡Venir a humillarla de esta froma! ¡Que se joda!

—Por fin, ¿Lo dirás? —Ella sabía de qué le hablaba.

—Qué te den —siseó, limpiándose la boca con el dorso del brazo—. ¡Te mataré, enfermo!

—Dilo, China —era una orden.

Kagura dejó escapar una bocanada de aíre y reaccionó.

—De acuerdo, Sou-kun —canturreó con una linda sonrisa mientras se inclinaba para después con una mano, abrazarlo por el cuello.

Okita pareció estar tomado fuera de base con esa acción y Kagura, con un movimiento rápido se acercaba a su rostro y con todas sus fuerzas… le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna tan potente que lo mandó al suelo. Ella sonrió triunfante por ver al sádico literalmente, a sus pies. ¡Sin duda mirar tantas series occidentales en el horario nocturno daba sus frutos! ¿Quién dijo que la tele no enseñaba nada productivo? Y se las arregló —a pesar del fuerte sol— para recuperar su paraguas de la zona de guerra otrora parque.

Ella también podía jugar sucio.

—¡Puaf! ¡Qué asco! —su cara sonriente cambió a una de completo lamento—. ¡No puedo creer que mi puto primer beso me lo diera una sabandija que ni siquiera está en mi  _french zoom_! ¡Es el peor día de toda mi vida! ¡Tengo gérmenes! —dramatizó, ya con el rostro un poco verde.

—Es  _friendzone_ —dijo Okita con voz apenas audible, aún en el suelo y con la mano en sus partes— No es el fin del mundo, te recomiendo que pases la página.

—¡Puedes meterte tus recomendaciones por el culo! ¡Acabaré contigo, escoria!

Okita se levantó como pudo. Le daría una lección a esa mocosa malcriada que con él nunca pasará de la  _rivalzone_. La fulminó con la mirada, molesto por haberse distraído con la sonrisa que era el preludio al intento de dejarlo sin descendencia. ¡Esa loca un poco más si lo deja estéril! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió besar a esa cría?

—¡Adelante, imbécil! —aceptó el reto a pesar de su herida de combate.

Así continuó el ritual hasta que se antojaran de dejarlo por lo agotados que cayeron, lo suficiente como para dormir hasta el día siguiente en sus respectivas residencias.

Excepto que ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño cuando llegaba a su cabeza eso que nunca debió haber ocurrido: Kagura tuvo insomnio y otra vez, Gintoki tuvo que lidiar con ella. Por su parte, Okita intentaba dormirse contando Hijkatas muertos y cuando se enteró, terminó contando diferentes lugares donde besar a la chiquilla de la Yorozuya.

Definitivamente, la rutina puede variar cuando nadie se lo espera.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya deben saber de qué bebida es el otro slogan xD
> 
> *El slogan de Oronamin C es Genki hatsuratsu? (元気ハツラツ?) (Preguntan algo así como ¿Están muy llenos de energía?, bueno, eso es según mis investigaciones en la web… no estoy muy segura) y fue un anuncio de televisión con el comediante Kon Omura quien popularizó esta bebida a mediados de los sesenta. Este slogan se modificó un poco (en Youtube están los comerciales)
> 
> En uno de los omakes del manga (no recuerdo cual tomo), Sorachi decía que Kagura tomaba las Jump viejas de Gintoki (antes de que le tocara desecharlas) para mejorar su japonés y en uno de los capítulos se la ve leyendo un periódico y preguntándole a Gintoki que significaba una palabra XD.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
